<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intruder(Fake, Imposter, Pretender) by Anniecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298594">Intruder(Fake, Imposter, Pretender)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniecat/pseuds/Anniecat'>Anniecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westview [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e05 On a Very Special Episode..., F/M, Reality Bending, Sitcom Tropes, homosexuality as a metaphor for mutants, mentions of the Fox X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniecat/pseuds/Anniecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro knows one thing when he arrives in Westview.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westview [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like a dream, almost, the way that Pietro arrives in Westview. He can’t remember how he got there. He can’t remember where he had come from. It felt like there was a heavy brick pressing on his thoughts, and the only thing that seems to exist in his brain is <em> I am Wanda’s twin brother, she hasn’t seen me in years </em>. He’s not sure how he knows where her house is. He just does, like invisible strings pulling him towards locations. </p><p>He rings the doorbell, and speaks to Wanda, who he has no memory of besides <em> this is my sister </em>. The words he says feel like they were prompted, like they weren’t his own. </p><p>Her husband is suspicious of him, Pietro can tell. Pietro honestly doesn’t know why, he doesn’t have anything about him to be suspicious of. There’s nothing in his head there’s -<em>nothing in his head here’s nothing in his head</em>-</p><p>Then the words come out of his mouth. “Well, I better get out of here, before it gets too dark.” He isn’t sure why he said this.</p><p>“Where are you staying, Pietro?”.</p><p>His face falls. <em> Where was he staying?  </em>“I don’t know.” His body feels rigid. <em> Why doesn’t he know this? </em></p><p>“You <em> must </em> stay with us, Pietro. You can sleep in Tommy’s room, and he can sleep with Billy tonight.”</p><p>He still feels like concrete has settled in his veins. “I can’t,” he tells her, because he isn’t sure why he’s here in the first place <em> where was he</em>-</p><p>“Nonsense, Pietro, there’s plenty of room! And the boys would love to meet their uncle,” Wanda insists, her voice strained. The strings pulling him were back.</p><p>“Well, I would hate to deprive them of that!” Pietro -<em>Peter</em>- quips back, and he feels secure.</p><p>The next morning, he meets the twins and <em> loves them </em> . For all of the uncertainty of his own background, he knows he likes kids, maybe -<em>he works with kids? He’s a teacher of some sort? Maybe- </em></p><p>“I like your shirt, dude, where did you get it?” Tommy asks him. Pietro thinks, hard, to give him an answer. He doesn’t have one, and just suggests the two go to the mall to purchase a similar outfit. </p><p>The longer he spends with Wanda, the more he knows about himself. Like an oncoming wave, Pietro knows that the reason he’s here is to tell Wanda why he ran away -<em>run- </em> , but he still isn’t sure what that actually is. </p><p>The boys are infectious with their youth, and begin to wrestle with him in the living room. Tommy is more bold, going for more grabs, more tugs, using more force. <em> It feels like when he would wrestle with Wanda when she was little- </em> but they’re twins, they’re the same age, she wouldn’t have been little when he was big, -<em>where was he, this isn’t right</em>-</p><p>Billy, in a fit of confidence, lunges at Tommy, but knocks the glass of water off the table, which is no big deal<em> , -Peter can just grab it before it hits the ground, scoop up all the water as it’s falling</em>- but the glass hits the floor before Pietro can reach out and grab it, but <em> -why didn’t he catch it in time? He was faster than sound? </em></p><p>“You dummy, mom is going to be so mad,” Tommy says to Billy.</p><p>Peter feels like a dam broke, somewhere in the back of his mind, and he sits down on the couch. The boys are looking at him, worried, but Peter pays them no mind. His chest feels heavy, pitching him forward, and he rubs the sides of his temples to ground himself. </p><p>Vision comes and blots the carpet, and for the first time since appearing in Westview, Peter can remember things, like his <em> name </em> , like his super speed, he’s a mutant, -<em>that must be what he’s telling Wanda- </em></p><p>Billy, in a fit of confidence, lunges at Tommy, but knocks the glass of red juice off the table, which spills and leaves a giant red stain on the carpet.</p><p>“You dummy, mom is going to be so mad,” Tommy says to Billy. Pietro knows what he’s supposed to do next. He gets a rag and rubs at the stain, making it much worse. Then Billy makes a snarky remark about him not doing it right, then they ultimately move the rug to cover up the stain, and Wanda is supposed to be none the wiser.</p><p>“I love where you moved the rug, Pietro! You’ve always had such a great eye for that,” Wanda remarks, and Pietro smiles at the boys, knowing their cover up was successful.</p><p>He knows what he’s supposed to tell Wanda now. He’s supposed to tell her that he’s gay, and that he has a boyfriend, a boyfriend he has to call <em> now </em>.</p><p>He goes into the kitchen to use the phone, and dials the first phone number that he can think of. It’s right.</p><p>The voice on the under end is indistinct, and Pietro can’t recognize it, can’t put a face to it, he can’t even put a name to it. He feels Vision walk into the kitchen, but knows that he just needs to keep talking on the phone. </p><p><em> Chris </em>, he thinks the name is.</p><p>“Yeah, Chris, I’ll tell her soon, I just don’t know how. Alright, I love you,” He tells the disembodied voice, knowing that he outed himself in front of his sister’s husband, but knowing he’s not supposed to know that.</p><p>Their conversation ticks boxes. Vision asks who Chris is, and Pietro unconvincingly pretends Chris is short for Crystal -<em>yes that’s right- </em> and the two go back to the living room.</p><p>That night, he dreams of a mansion where they call him Quicksilver, where they call him Peter, where he has a father who bends metal and the world calls them mutants. <em> This is the world where I belong, I’m a mutant, where am I? </em></p><p>That morning, before Wanda leaves to see the boys to school, Pietro tells her that he has an announcement to make at dinner. That it’s important. She nods, as if she knows what’s coming. </p><p>He drinks coffee with Vision after she leaves.</p><p>“Where are you from, Pietro? Your accent, it’s so strong, but I can’t place it,” Vision inquires. </p><p>“Baltimore. Near DC,” Peter states, assuredly, recalling<em> -a mailbox with MAXIMOFF in black letters on the side, a basement full of stolen goods, a silver jacket- </em></p><p>“Wanda isn’t from the US. She’s from… Sokovia.” Peter raises his eyebrow. He had heard of Slovenia, but that’s not where he was born. </p><p>“I wasn’t great in school, but I’ve never heard of any place called Sokovia. My grandparents were Ruska Roma, but they left Europe in the late 20s.” Peter explains, swallowing the last bit of coffee in his mug. “This is good. Normally, I’m not allowed to have caffeine.”</p><p>“Why not?” Pietro thinks back to the time he was given coffee cake.</p><p>“It makes me too hyper. I remember one time, Scott slipped me a piece of coffee cake, and I was running circles on the walls, Beast was <em> pissed </em> ,” Peter describes, the recollection fuzzy but <em> there </em>.</p><p>“Who’s Scott? Who’s Beast?” The image is ripped from his head.</p><p>“They’re my teammates. I think.” The explanation is meager, coming from a memory of a memory. </p><p>Wanda walks in the door.</p><p>“What team?” </p><p>“My company has a softball team. We’re the 1983 champs!” The thought is restored, images of printed t-shirts and a chain link dugout circling in his head. He puts his coffee cup back in the sink, and pretends he doesn’t hear Vision conspire that he is an imposter. </p><p>At dinner, Tommy sits on his left and Billy his right, and he feels a pang of guilt, knowing that -<em>his guest appearance will end soon- </em>he will have to leave soon.</p><p>The strings lift him out of his seat.</p><p> “I have an announcement to make, everyone.” </p><p>“Are you going to move here?” </p><p>“Are you going to surprise us with a trip to Disney World?” </p><p>Wanda’s eyes settle on him with razor focus.</p><p>“I’m…” Peter inhales. “...a mutant. That’s why I left, I didn’t want to endanger you-” And it’s -<em>true, it’s why he left that little girl in a princess dress- </em></p><p>Wanda shakes her head.</p><p>“Wrong.”</p><p>The scene rewinds.</p><p> “I have an announcement to make, everyone.” </p><p>“Are you going to move here?” </p><p>“Are you going to surprise us with a trip to Disney World?” </p><p>Wanda’s eyes settle on him with razor focus.</p><p>“I’m…” Pietro inhales. “...gay. That’s why I left.” The words feel foreign, like they’re not coming out of his own mouth.</p><p>“I think it’s time for you to go,” Wanda states, coldly. Pietro doesn’t have time to feel like his sister is being bigotted, because he can’t figure out what just happened. </p><p>“What? I just got here-” Peter protests, the dam breaking in his head again, like that <em> other time she erased- </em></p><p>“Mom, what does ‘gay’ mean?” Tommy asks, while Billy pleads, “Mom, let him stay.”</p><p>“I don’t want you here anymore. This was a mistake,” she asserts, moving Peter towards the front door, with some kind of force, some sort of <em> telekinesis, telepathy- </em></p><p>“Is it because I’m-” Peter means to say gay, like the <em> -script</em>-, but his brain fills in mutant instead.</p><p>“Goodbye, Pietro,” Wanda orders, while forcing him outside.</p><p>“It’s Peter.” The door shuts, and Peter knows now, this is not his twin sister because he <em> doesn’t have a twin sister </em> , and this is not his world. Red mist coils around him, pushing him away, and Peter isn’t sure where he wakes up, but his powers are back so he <em> runs </em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>catch me slapping this into my computer furiously before its immediately negated in 2 hours.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, though, he has to stop running. He’s not so young, anymore, and his heart begins to thump against his ribs painfully. And when he stops running, there’s a man in a silly cape with graying hair and a stupid goatee waiting for him. </p><p>“I don’t want any trouble, man,” Peter gasps, which is odd, since he hasn’t been out of breath since he was 13 and silver began to thread it’s way into his brown hair, and the world around him ground to an excruciating crawl.</p><p>“Sure you don’t, but you <em> are </em> causing it,” the man says sardonically. The man waves his hand, and they’re suddenly sitting in a turn of the century style room with eclectic decor, and it reminds him of the mansion - <em> his home, his life- </em></p><p>“Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and Earth’s protector from any mystical threats,” he introduces himself, and materializes a teacup in his right hand. He takes an expectant sip.</p><p>“Dude, I’m not- I’m just trying to get <em> home </em>,” Peter stresses. A teacup appears in his own hand, also, but Peter’s never had a taste for the stuff and he sets it down. Dr. Strange narrows his eyes.</p><p>“That’s the problem, though, isn’t it? You are Peter Maximoff, a.k.a. Quicksilver, mutant with super speed?” Dr. Strange’s eyes squint and dart in circles, as if he’s trying to read something in the air.</p><p>“Yes,” Peter responds carefully. He would assume the man was a telepath, but Peter has <em> had </em> a telepath poke around his brain, and he didn’t feel that way now. Dr. Strange appeared at the bookcase behind him, with an oddly modern looking tome cracked open.</p><p>“You’re in the wrong dimension. You’re on Earth 199999.” Peter’s eyebrows shoot up. “You belong on Earth 10005. But you’re here. How?” The last word is obviously a question, but it’s more of a command.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I broke some interdimensional speed limit?” Dr. Strange appears behind Peter, with a scroll in hand now.</p><p>“Ha! No offense, but you’re not nearly fast enough for that. No, this was something else. Something pulled you from your Earth,” Strange contemplates. “What do you remember, since you got here?” Peter snorts.</p><p>“Nothing. I wasn’t able to remember anything, when I was in Westview.” Peter’s stomach twists, the sense memory troubling.</p><p>“Westview?”</p><p>“I just suddenly appeared in this town, with no memory at all,” Peter explains, badly.</p><p>“You had amnesia?”</p><p>“No, it felt like someone was blocking my thoughts, and replacing them with directions.”</p><p>“What directions?”</p><p>“They changed from scene to scene.”</p><p>“Tell me one,” Dr. Strange stresses, irritated.</p><p>“The first one was, uh, ‘I am Wanda’s twin, she hasn’t seen me in years’...”</p><p>“Wanda?” Dr. Strange asks,</p><p>“Yeah, she was like, the main lady. It’s weird, I do have a sister named Wanda, but she’s not my twin, and she sure as shit isn’t a mutant,” Peter describes. Dr. Strange swallows.</p><p>“There’s no way she’s strong enough to do that… not without the mind stone, of course, or proper instruction, but maybe, if she were able to, no, not at all…” The magician rambles on, flitting around the room, not unlike Peter, actually, and Peter knows he’s not really talking to him, but he zips over to where Dr. Strange has appeared. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Dr. Strange looks startled, which pads Peter’s ego after the ‘you’re not nearly fast enough’ comment. Dr. Strange takes a pensive breath, and looks at Peter skeptically.</p><p>“I’m hesitant to reveal anything about different realities to you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It might alter the way you exist in your own.”</p><p>“Does knowing about different realities alter the way <em> you </em>exist?” Peter challenges. Dr. Strange purses his lips.</p><p>“It does, and I’m trained to let it affect me as little as possible.” Dr. Strange disappears again, and Peter finds him again, just as quick.</p><p>“Come on, man, I was just kidnapped out of my dimension. Tell me. Tell me what’s going on. Tell me,” Peter badgers, and Dr. Strange teleports away. Peter loves this game. He might not teleport instantaneously, but he runs quicker than Dr. Strange can process, so in effect, he’s doing the same thing to him. </p><p>“Tell me, tellmetellmetellme,” Peter continues, remembering a particular comment from the professor asking if he was super annoying as well as super fast. He laughed at the time, but it honestly was a useful trait that got him out of tight pinches often. </p><p>Dr. Strange sighs, and Peter knows he broke him. “Fine.”</p><p>They appear in the chairs again.</p><p>“In your universe, you’re Peter Maximoff, born 1955, and you’re a mutant. Your powers come from genetics, your father, and you can run several times faster than the speed of sound. You also have a little half sister, Wanda.” Peter nods.</p><p>“In our universe, you aren’t a mutant. Well, <em> weren’t </em>. You died.”</p><p>“Shit. That sucks.”</p><p>“It is what it is. In our universe, Pietro Maximoff was born in 1989, and his powers came from a cosmic gem-” Peter snorts.</p><p>“Oh, that’s dumb-”</p><p>“You asked me to tell you, I’m telling you. Pietro Maximoff’s powers came from a cosmic gem, as well as his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff.” Peter shifts in the chair.</p><p>“So, what, in this universe I have a twin speedster? What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Wanda Maximoff is not a <em> speeder </em>, she’s just telekinetic, and moderately telepathic, or, I thought she was, until now.”</p><p>“And that’s the lady that kidnapped me?”</p><p>“Yes. Well, maybe. If she ripped you from your dimension, that would suggest she’s far more powerful than I initially thought. To have access to the multiverse would suggest, wow, that she can warp and control reality,” Dr. Strange finishes. During his pause, Peter finds his kitchen, finds a box of Mott’s fruit snacks labelled “WONG’S. DO NOT TOUCH” and returns to his chair. He tears open the packet, and pops one in his mouth. </p><p>“Well, fuck, that’s cool!” Peter explains, and chews the gummy. Dr. Strange sighs again.</p><p>“No, it’s not cool. It means that an amateur <em> witch </em> is messing around in different realities. Doing that can really screw things up.” Peter rolls his eyes in response. </p><p>“So what? Fix them, ‘Sorcerer Supreme’,” Peter recommends. </p><p>“I can’t. I’m not… powerful enough,” Strange admits. </p><p>“Man, if some amateur witch can beat you, maybe <em> she </em>should be ‘Sorcerer Supreme’.” If Strange could become any more exasperated with Peter, he does. </p><p>“Power is nothing without control.”</p><p>“So, what are you gonna do about it?” </p><p>Strange smirks and leans into his chair. “Nothing, right now.”</p><p>“Nothing? How am I gonna get back to Earth, um, 19000?”</p><p>“Earth-10005. And I don’t know.” Dr. Strange shrugs. Peter is shocked for a second, then decides to look through this guy’s library. He doesn’t know a lot, but with a collection this massive, there’s no way Dr. Strange could have read all of them.</p><p>He finds a promising volume, titled “Interdimensional Relationships”, and flips through it for a second.</p><p>“What about this thing? Something about dimension sliding?” Peter hands him the book, open to the page.</p><p>“Ha! This is for energetic particles, not people,” Dr. Strange remarks. They do that a few more times, Peter finding a solution, then Dr. Strange shooting it down. </p><p>“Look, kid-”</p><p>“I’m 32.”</p><p>“Look, adult, you’re not going anywhere until Wanda puts you back. Until then, welcome to 2023.” Peter hadn’t thought to check the date.</p><p>“2023?” Peter exclaims.</p><p>“Better get comfortable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at bashhowardproductions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>